Bist du einsam?
by YuryJulian
Summary: Diese Frage stellt Bridger Lucas.


Disc: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV liegen nicht bei mir und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld!!!

Bist du einsam?

by YuryJulian

"Bist du einsam?" Diese Frage stellte er nicht zum ersten Mal, nur tat es sonst nie so weh sie zu stellen wie in diesem Moment. Es lag nicht daran, dass die Situation jetzt anders war oder vielleicht doch? Sonst war die Person, der er diese Frage stellte jedenfalls nicht so verschossen und in sich zurückgezogen, wie jetzt.

Der Teenager sah niedergeschlagen von seinem Buch auf. "Ist das so offensichtlich?"

Bridger schloss die Luke hinter sich und ging die wenigen Stufen hinab, bis er sich an das Fussende der schmalen Koje setzen konnte. "Uns steht ein dreiwöchiger Landurlaub bevor. Alles ist am packen, nur du ziehst dich in deine Kabine zurück und wendest dich damit von jedem ab." Er zeigte auf die Röhre, wo der Meeressäuger nah bei Lucas schwamm. "Einzig Darwin lässt du an dich heran. Es ist, als würde nur er dir geben können, was du brauchst."

"Darf ich während des Landurlaubs etwa nicht an Bord bleiben?" Das Computergenie legte eine Postkarte in das Buch und tat es neben sich. Er zog die Knie an den Körper und schlang seine Arme darum. "Bisher ging das doch auch. Ich dachte auch dieses Mal hier bleiben zu können. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ohne Aufsicht wäre. Die Wachmannschaft ist doch noch da." Und die Frau, die meinte, seine Mutter ersetzen zu müssen und ihm jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wenn er die Messe betrat und sie schon von weitem sah. Wer dachte Dr Westphalen sei in Sachen Ernährung schlimm, hatte sie noch nicht kennen gelernt. Bei ihr hatte man immer einen großen Hunger und wehe man sagte es sei anders. Aber das erwähnte er nicht gegenüber dem Captain.

"Natürlich darfst du an Bord bleiben, nur ich frage mich, ob es nicht auf die Dauer schlecht für dich ist. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will dir absolut nicht vorschreiben, was du zu tun oder zu lassen hast, dafür sind deine Eltern da."

Lucas gab einen verächtlichen Ton von sich, mehr brauchte Bridger nicht zu wissen. "Du hast sie gefragt, ob du zu ihnen kannst, nicht?"

Der Blick des Teenagers wurde glasig. Er musste den Kopf senken, damit der Captain nicht mitbekam, wie sehr er mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. "Ich rufe immer beide an, wenn ein Landurlaub ansteht. Meistens ist aber keiner da und ich hinterlasse meine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter oder schreibe kurz etwas. Wenn sich keiner meldet, haben sie keine Zeit für mich oder jeder meint ich könnte doch bei dem anderen fragen. Nie hat einer Zeit. Mir wird jedes Mal versprochen, beim nächsten Urlaub dürfte ich kommen, doch bisher war das nie der Fall." sagte er leise.

Darwin legte den Kopf an die Glasscheibe seiner Röhre, wie um seinen Freund zu trösten.

"Auch dieses Mal?" fragte Nathan.

Lucas nickte. "Ja. Im Grunde macht es mir nicht sonderlich viel aus, dass ich nicht zu ihnen kann. Selbst wenn, würde ich nur zu Hause rum sitzen und versuchen die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Ich war immer allein. Egal ob nun bei meinen Eltern oder hier auf dem Boot. Im Moment interessiert sich jeder nur für sich. Sie freuen sich auf zu Hause und können es kaum erwarten von Bord zu kommen."

"Das stimmt nicht ganz." Bridger rückte ein Stück näher an sein jüngstes Crewmitglied heran. Er legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich kümmere mich um dich, darum bin ich hier, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Mannschaft gibt es auch bei mir niemanden, der mich zu Hause erwarten könnte. Einzig und allein Darwin ist mir geblieben und im Moment sieht es so aus, als würde der lieber hier bei dir bleiben, weil auch er dich nicht allein lassen will. Er spürt deinen Kummer. Da kannst du ihm nichts vormachen." Seine Stimme war sanft und tröstlich. In gerade diesem Augenblick war er nicht mehr der Captain eines großen U-Bootes. Nein, er hatte sich gewandelt. Er sprach wie ein Vater, der großen Kummer hatte mit seinem Kind und es vor allem Unheil beschützen wollte, dies jedoch nur konnte, wenn er auch wusste, warum es seinem Kind so schlecht ging.

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Jungen. "Was wollen sie mir damit sagen?"

"Was ich sagen will ist, dass auch wenn du dich einsam fühlst und es bisher immer gewesen bist, du nun jemanden hast, der für dich da ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich hier drinnen verkriechst und darauf wartest, bis deine Freunde aus einem fantastischen Urlaub zurück kommen. Sie haben alle Spaß während dieser drei Wochen und du sitzt hier und bläst Trübsal. Das sind doch die Gedanken, die dir ständig durch den Kopf gehen?"

Nun wurde das Lachen bereits sichtbarer. "Können sie Gedanken lesen?"

"Nein, Lucas, aber ich habe dich trotz der kurzen Zeit ziemlich gut kennen gelernt und weiß, wann dich etwas bedrückt. Mir würde es nicht anders gehen."

Sein Kampf gegen die Tränen war vergessen und er konnte den älteren Mann ohne Scheu ansehen. "Lassen sie Darwin hier? Ich könnte mit ihm dann auch mal zum Strand gehen und bin nicht nur an Bord."

"Nein, ich werde ihn nicht hier lassen."

Sofort kamen die Enttäuschung und die Traurigkeit in das Gesicht des Computergenies zurück.

"Genauso wenig wie dich!" sagte Bridger mit Nachdruck.

Nun sah ihn der Teenager überrascht an. Bevor er aber fragen konnte, richtete sich der Captain auf.

"Ich möchte, dass du deine Sachen packst und mit zu mir kommst. Ich sagte dir bereits, bei mir zu Hause wartet auch keiner. Warum machen wir beide nicht das Beste aus unserer Situation und verbringen den Landurlaub gemeinsam auf meiner Insel. Ist doch immerhin besser als die seaQuest. Mit Darwin am Strand spielen kannst du da dann auch. Ist sogar ein Privatstrand, wo du ganz bestimmt niemanden in der Sonne stehen wirst, außer mir vielleicht." grinste nun der Captain von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Noch immer von dem Angebot völlig überwältigt sah ihn Lucas mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich mit ihnen komme?"

Bridger nickte. "Natürlich! Ist das so schwer zu glauben?"

"Wenn man wie ich ständig von einer Person zur anderen geschubst wurde und ständig anderen aus dem Weg gehen sollte, dann ja. Bisher ist noch nie wirklich einer zu mir gekommen und hat gefragt, ob ich mit zu ihm will."

"Dann war das hiermit das erste Mal! Nun mach schon. Ich würde ganz gerne noch den Sonnenuntergang von meiner eigenen Terrasse beobachten können, wenn du hier aber so rum bummelst, wird das nichts!"

Das ließ sich Lucas nicht zweimal sagen und nach einer halben Stunde war er es, der von einem Bein auf das andere tippelnd ungeduldig am Dock der seaQuest auf den Captain warten musste, der mit dem Packen nicht fertig wurde.

Anm: Diese Geschichte war recht spontan und die Idee selber hätte mich bestimmt wieder nicht losgelassen, darum ist es auch so kurz. Hoffe, es hat euch dennoch gefallen. Außerdem war ich so frei und habe die Dame aus der Küche von Samusas Fanfic hier kurz erwähnt. Der Charakter hat das Zeug zur neuen Kultfigur zu werden. ;) Das ist dir hoffentlich klar. Klagen bitte an meinen Anwalt!

Hier müsste man jetzt dann vielleicht den Teil schreiben, wie Lucas und Bridger um den Platz in der Hängematte kämpfen. Leider habe ich das mal bei Samusa in einen Brief geschrieben und weiß nicht mehr genau, was da geschah, also müsst ihr euch leider selbst euren Teil denken.


End file.
